Ruby Bennett Chronicles: Involvement with the Punisher
by theonewhospeaksthetruth
Summary: Ruby Bennett is a former marine who ends up in the wrong place at the right time, which happens to be her bosses apartment. He just so happens to be Billy Russo and a romance with him leads her to someone she couldn't have expected, Frank Castle, better known as the Punisher.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of a high pitched whistle overhead getting closer and yelling from her fellow Marine's as a bomb touches down on the caravan. She instinctively throws open the door and jumps out of the camouflage armoured Jeep she'd been travelling in with the members of her Opp team. Rolling away as metal, body parts, shrapnel and blood rains down around her, the woman scrambles to her feet in search of her gun but can't find it. The next instant she is being apprehended by the enemy screaming and yelling for anyone who'd been in the caravan for help.

"Ruby, hey Ruby." A familiar voice coaxes her out of the nightmare she was stuck in.

"No don't! Stop!" She shouts and rolls off the other side of the bed and crouches down as if looking for her gun.

"Corporal Bennett, stand down." The man tells her standing up straight to match his authoritative tone and as it usually does snaps her back to reality.

"Sorry boss.." Ruby sighs standing up and realizing she is wearing nothing but a tank top and panties and he is only wearing underwear.

"It's fine, just uh just try what that fancy psych doctor told you." He instructs leaving her room, the therapist ordered her to meditate and clear her mind right before sleep and that never works but he doesn't know that.

Ruby drops down on the double bed she has been sleeping on for the past two months in her boss's guest room. Having only gotten out of the Marine Corps two months before that and struggled until she found Anvil and got a job as one of the trainers. Her boss William, Bill Russo, saw her potential right away, not to mention the fact that she is a 5'6, auburn haired and an emerald green eyed beauty. After she got kicked out of her apartment for her nightmares and the screaming that follows them, he gave her a place to crash with him. He flirts with her outside of his place but hasn't gone beyond that because he read her file and knows the reason she got out. She had tried to kill the sergeant who was forcing her to sleep with him, so she was the one that was discharged. Having saved hostages after being tortured for four days and blown full of shrapnel saved her from anything less.

Ruby wouldn't be opposed to exploring the possibility of seeing her boss but she has a tough enough time maintaining rank as it is. If the other trainers and workers found out she was sleeping with or dating the boss it would be ten times as bad. Mostly he lets her stay because she is one of the best and looks good on his arm at events when he doesn't have a date. She dresses pulling on some work out pants and a sweater that she zips over her well endowed chest. Then slips out of her bosses place unnoticed to head to the training center and work out until she is too tired to dream. This is her routine a few nights a week, she had to slow down because her body was starting to look more muscular than feminine. This lead her to dancing to tire herself out, still a form of working out but it doesn't build muscles like weights and things like that nearly as quickly.

Two nights later she offers to lock up after everyone had gone for the day, something she always likes doing. The solitude of no one can touch her, no one can judge her gives Ruby a sense of calm and the ability to relax which is a luxury. Once she is sure that she is alone in the training area Ruby turns on her bluetooth speaker and closes her eyes taking a deep breath of relief. Then she starts dancing, she had gone to a few classes at the community center but she likes to splice the dance forms together. A little bit of hip hop here, Jazz, modern and a bunch of contemporary to create her own style. It helps that Ruby is very agile and flexible, not to mention graceful, she had been subjected to ballet as a kid, her mother's doing.

Bill Russo hears the music from his office, having come in through the back after everyone had gone for the day. He is supposed to be doing some paperwork but can't help but wonder where the music is coming from and gets up to check it out. He mastered the art of sneaking up on people through all his time in the Marines, so when he steps into the training room he doesn't think Ruby notices. Ruby has eclectic taste in music and is currently dancing to Marilyn Manson, causing the expensive suit wearing man to grin. He is attracted to his employee and sort of tenant and knows that half of his other employees are too.

Ruby opens her eyes having heard his footsteps even over the music, but doesn't stop dancing, instead she kills the lights. She knows her way around the training room in the dark but she doubts her boss does, and she doesn't like being snuck up on. Ruby moves silently around the room, her eyes quickly adjusting and knows that his will be too, hiding behind on of the machines. Then she moves behind him and in one precise movement is holding her ever present large pocket knife blade to his neck.

"I don't like to be snuck up on." She warns in a low voice, close to a growl.

"I wasn't sneaking, this is my training center after all." He says calmly not even flinching.

Ruby instantly regrets the knife and puts it away which allows him the ability to grab her and pin her to the mats that cover the whole left side of the training area. "You messed up your suit boss." Ruby remarks sarcasm dripping on every word, coming out of the jaded woman's mouth.

Bill leans in dangerously close to her lips and stops, "I'm not above getting my hands dirty." He whispers his eyes connecting with her electric green eyes.

"Well that's why I'm here." A tall, older man with one milky eye and a scowl that seems permanently etched on his face declares flipping on the lights.

"What are you doing here?" Bill Russo demands looking away from Ruby who takes the opportunity to free herself from his grasp and turn off her music.

"If your done playing with the help let's go to your office and discuss it." The man states walking away from them and up the three flights of stairs to Billy's office.

"Ruby?" Bill is about to say more but she cuts him off.

"See you later boss." She says gathering up her things and leaving quickly through the employee entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby is sitting on her bed legs crossed reading a book on the psychology of nightmares and PTSD. She is also drinking whiskey straight from the bottle as she reads, which is like an oxymoron in a way. One makes you smarter and the other one kills your brain cells, making you drunk and stupid. She is sitting in a pair of jean shorts and a pretty tight black t shirt, her long curly auburn hair pulled over one shoulder, her father use to say she was a natural beauty. He wasn't around much considering that he and her uncle run the Irish Mob and a bastard daughter only requires weekend visitation. He thought she would be more trouble than she actually was, only getting caught once for drag racing her red Corvette that she still has today. It had been a 16th birthday present because Ruby loves old cars and could take one apart and put it back together. Billy has mentioned how well she keeps it up a few times and how someday he hopes to drive it. The other trainers told him that she guarded that more closely then she kept her legs tightly closed.

"I don't know how you read that stuff." Bill says leaning against her open bedroom door.

"I didn't enlist until I was 20, I had done two years of college by then. I took a couple psych courses." She explains taking a swig of her whiskey remembering her father pushing her to be a criminal lawyer for the mob.

"Ever think you should have stayed in school?" He inquires sitting on the edge of her bed, wearing a very expensive looking suit minus the jacket.

"Hell no, I may be smart but I hate sitting still, taking tests and stuffy uppity people who think they are better than me telling me to do something they won't." She reveals causing him to laugh. She pauses for a moment before offering him the bottle of whiskey, which he promptly takes and drinks from before coughing.

"That is some strong shit." he declares handing it back and watching as she drinks it as if it were water.

"My father makes it, says it is as strong as the blood of the Irish."

"Your Irish?" He asks sounding surprised as she closes the psych book and takes another swig.

"My hair wasn't a dead give away?" Ruby asks staring at his handsome face.

"It's not orange, its.. red." He says unsure that is the adjective he wanted to use.

"Auburn actually. My father had a sense of humour. My birth month July's birthstone is Ruby, my hair is red and I'm Irish hense the name Ruby Rose.." She explains unable to help but smirking at the irony.

"Because roses are red?" He asks a look that borderlines pitty spreading across his face.

"Exactly, pretty tough name for a Marine too." She sighs taking another swig of the whiskey before handing him back the bottle watching him take a larger drink this time.

"Marines aside it suits you perfectly." He takes another long swig and puts the bottle on the bedside table next to her lamp and cellphone.

"Are you hitting on me?" She asks bluntly the whiskey making her much more confident.

Bill's cell phone rings and he holds up a finger and walks out of the bedroom leaving Ruby alone and decidedly hungry. She goes out into the kitchen, his kitchen to see what she can make up to quell the hunger the whiskey always seems to bring. She decides to get to work on an Irish stew, popping her headphones in her ears as she gets to work. It doesn't take long to chop the carrots, cabbage, turnip, parsnip,onion and potatoes and move on to the beef stew meat. Once Ruby has it all simmering she leans against the counter stirring it occasionally and listening to her music, keeping busy helps. She is swinging her hips to the song in her ears as she takes the stew off the stove placing it on the counter. Two hands slip around her waist startling her to the point that she pulls her headphones out of her ears and spins around.

"What did I tell you about sneaking up on me!" Ruby exclaims but all anger behind it drains away as she recognises the look on his face.

"I was hitting on you." Billy replies to her earlier question.

"Why?" She presses, realising his hands are still firmly on her hips.

"Your an insanely gorgeous woman with a brain and the ability to wield any gun in my armory." Bill informs her smirking at the double entendre.

"You better put your money where your mouth is Billy Russo." Ruby orders and kisses him as he laughs.

Ruby untucks his white dress shirt from his pants and when it takes too long to unbutton she rips it open before pulling off her own shirt to reveal some of her scars. Some cuts from the shrapnel and some burns from the water shock torture the enemy put her through. He touches the scars as she shoves him against the wall in the hallway on the way to the bedroom, causing him to grin at Ruby's enthusiasm and kiss her again. By the time they get to his bedroom,Ruby cannot wait to get on top of him, pushing him back on the bed and pulling off his pants. She stands back and shimmies out of her shorts, and he looks over her smoking body as it crawls onto the bed and on top of him.

"Wow, your a tiger!"

"It's a lie you know, I really like sex." She whispers and eases herself onto him.

Billy gets out of his king size bed going into the bathroom not bothering to close the door to take a leak, and Ruby gets up to find her clothes. She is already buttoning her shorts when he comes out and stands there watching her, still completely naked. She shakes her head tossing his pants hitting him in the chest and leaving the room going up the hall to find her shirt. She stops in the kitchen to dish herself up some of the stew that now needs reheating, after being interrupted by the sexual interlude. Bill comes up the hall having put his pants back on and looks into the pot as she hands him a bowl. Sitting down at the island to eat her Irish beef stew while Bill puts his in the microwave to reheat it and sit down beside her.

"Not one for pillow talk?" He probes smirking.

"Not if I don't plan on it happening again." She states not taking her eyes off the stew she is eating.

"Alright my turn to ask, why?" He takes a bite of the stew. "This is great."

"Thanks, my grandmother Hennessey use to make it." She says contemplating how to answer the question. "Well for one your my boss, two your a womaniser and three I just assumed it was a one time thing."

He looks at her dead serious, "Who could have you once and not want you all the time?"

"I don't know how to answer that." Ruby admits finishing her stew and putting her dishes in the dishwasher, about to go back to her room.

"Ruby? Be my date to my corporate event this weekend?" Billy requests finishing his own stew.

"Couldn't get a date?" She asks sighing as she turns around.

"I want you." He states getting up and taking her by the shoulders. "A real date."

"Fine." Ruby agrees. "Is it cocktail or formal?"

"Leave that up to me." He instructs and kisses her cheek releasing her to go to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby is running a few new recruits through their paces, pushing them to keep going and show Anvil what they are made of. Billy is watching her from above along with a friend of his Curtis Hoyle, a fellow former marine. When one of them has difficulty with the course Ruby decides to show them all how it's done once to give them a chance. Bill tells Curtis to watch her and times Ruby's run through the course on his phone, as she does it without even breaking a sweat. When she is finished the recruits clap and she smiles before ordering them to get to work before going to her water bottle for a drink.

"That is some trainer." Curtis says looking at her impressive time.

"Some woman too but her PTSD is fierce.. only happens when she sleeps." Bill informs him.

"Your sleeping with your employees now? What did you make your way through the rest of the women of New york?" Curtis chides. "Can't believe a woman like that went for you dressed in those suits you like so much."

"She lives with me, the nightmares and screaming got her kicked out of her place. Besides the suit doesn't matter when it's on the floor."

"Uh huh.. so you want me to talk to her?" Curtis asks looking down to see her giving one of the recruits some positive reinforcements.

"Maybe get her to check out your group." Bill explains.

"Do you know anything from her file?"

"She was raped by her sergeant and then her caravan was bombed, she was the only survivor, then she was held hostage and tortured for 4 days. When she finally got free she saved some other hostages and got everyone to safety." Bill states glancing at Curtis.

"She deserves a metal not a general discharge.." Curtis says disappointed in the system.

"Look what a metal got Frank." Billy says coldly.

"His metal didn't get him killed, his temper and revenge did." Curtis corrects him and walking away from Billy Russo.

The next afternoon Curtis catches Ruby leaving the Anvil training facility headed to her '76 Red Corvette Stingray. She is in street clothes a pair of black jeans and a pretty rose coloured low cut sleeveless blouse, and black leather booties with at least a three inch heel. Ruby is just about to step off the sidewalk into the parking lot when she hears her name being called by someone, with a voice she doesn't recognize. She turns pulling off her sunglasses to reveal her emerald green gemstone eyes turning them on Curtis Hoyle.

"Do I know you?" She asks and now he understands Billy's sudden infatuation with his employee.

" No, my name is Curtis Hoyle and I'm a friend of Billy Russo. I was wondering if you'd like to get a cup of coffee." Curtis introduces holding out his hand.

"What exactly did he say to you that made you want that?" She probes crossing her arms.

"That you might be a good fit to come join my group meetings. Your PTSD is hurting your life and you should come sit down with some others that have a similar problem to help you deal with it." Curtis explains understanding she is a straight shooter.

"Listen, my nightmares are my problem not Billy's or yours." she warns.

"Alright.. but if you change your mind take my card the address is on the back, we meet tonight at 6." Curtis hands her a business style card she tucks into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Thanks, I have to go." Ruby says and walks away without another word.

Ruby knows someone from high school who owns a dance studio that they were gracious enough to let her use. She turns on her music louder then usual since she is actually allowed to be here and closes her eyes. After her usual couple deep breaths she starts to dance, not even bothering to take off her heels. Three songs later she is sitting on the floor in the middle of the dance studio panting thinking about the card in her pocket. Should she go check out the tall handsome black man's PTSD group? After a five minute cool down she gets up and moves through two more songs before deciding that maybe the meeting wouldn't be a terrible idea. So she gathers her things and leaves the dance studio, stopping to grab a coffee and then off to the address on the card.

Ruby walks into the meeting in the church basement, it is just as she imagined it would be but cleaner. The front door is solid wood and aged by the weather, then a small landing and five narrow steps to get down to a very large room great for church functions. A few people, correction a few men had already arrived, and when Curtis notices her standing in the doorway she smiles, as he is waving her in. She nods taking a seat in one of the empty chairs taking a drink of her steaming black coffee, feeling strangely comfortable even amongst all the testosterone. Something a female Marine gets use to after a while in a job where it is 95 percent men. The chairs fill up with more men and Ruby's assumption that she would be the only woman is confirmed as Curtis stands up to talk. She listens to him and the others as she ignores the eyes of all the former Military, Navy and Marines in the room on her until Curtis asks if she would mind introducing herself.

"Hi I'm Ruby Bennett and I served 7 years in the Marine Corps." She says and everyone greets her.

Curtis doesn't ask her to share anymore which she is thankful for and is able to just sit and listen for the rest of the meeting. She does notice someone in the hall, with a black hood who seems to sneak in when everyone is talking. Then the session ends and everyone gets up to talk or leave and Ruby decides to try and slip out before anyone tries to talk to her. She steps out into the hallway and notices the figure go around the corner and is about to follow when someone touches her shoulder. She turns to find a man a bit taller than her with short cropped blonde hair standing there a little nervously.

"Hi." He says and looks down at his feet.

"Hi, your Lewis right?"

"Yes, you remembered my name?" He looks up in surprise.

"Of course, you look to be about the only one my age in this group. I guess you have it too huh?" She says liking his sweet boyish demeanor.

"Yeah but I'm working on it. Do you mind if I ask why you got out?"

"Well a bunch of reasons but mostly they made me leave.. but I probably should have left after 6 years and not pushed the 7th. You sound like you want to go back.. take it from me if you have the nightmares you don't want to go back." She divulges slightly cryptically and notices Curtis waving her over. "It was nice to meet you but it looks like I'm being summoned."

As Curtis and Ruby sit down the last of the group leave so that they are alone, " So what do you think?" Curtis asks opening the conversation.

"Interesting.. my problem if I'm being honest isn't that I can't talk about it.. I could tell you in great detail but I'm sure if you talked to Billy you already know."

"Your right, he seems fond of you. Do you think you know why you can't get past the nightmares?"

" You mean besides the fact that I have survivor's guilt? Or the fact that the bastard who attacked me got promoted instead of dishonourably discharged or the fact that my body is covered in scars to remind me of all of it?" Ruby demands her face and chest growing warm with anger.

"All of those are valid reasons but mostly you seem angry.. you remind me of someone and I really hope you don't end up like them."

Ruby's phone chimes and it's a message from Billy asking where she is and she responds, " Listen thank you but I had better get going."

"I hope you will consider coming back. Say hi to Billy for me." Curtis says and watches as the fiery auburn haired beauty leaves the church and listens to the sounds of her V-8 engine.

"She's gone you can come out of the shadows now." Curtis calls as the dark hooded man walks into the large basement room.

"Who does she remind you of?" The man asks curiously.

"She reminds me of you. The late great Frank Castle.." Curtis declares shaking his head.

"Who is she?" Frank inquires not amused at the inference.

"Her name is Ruby Bennett, she was a Marine for 7 years and lost her whole team to a bombing. She was held hostage, tortured for days and managed to escape saving other hostages. She was generally discharged because she was raped by her sergeant and they didn't want to ruin HIS career. She is also the latest love interest of our friend Billy Russo, but to be honest she deserves better."

"He still a womaniser?" Frank probes.

"Was there any doubt? He messes with her she will kick his ass, I saw her training yesterday." Curtis remarks smirking. "Now what do I owe this pleasure?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby gets into her boss's place after an hour at the studio, her friend Corinne had shown up and between dancing they talked. It feels good for her talking to another woman, specially a friend who knows her and her history. Corinne had also met her boss and found him very hot and thinks Ruby should be excited about the prospect of seeing him. She jumps in the shower knowing she needs to start getting ready for the event but isn't overly excited about it. Nothing but stuffed shirts talking about money and the next up and comer, or worse the people who lost their high status. After blow drying her hair and setting her hereditary curls Ruby goes to her room to find a garment bag and a shoe box on her bed.

Unzippering the gray garment bag she finds a very fancy, very unlike her dress that Bill must have picked out for her. Its a rose coloured off the shoulder, sweetheart neckline mini dress with lace overlay and putting it on it fits very much like a snug glove. The shoes with their four inch stiletto heel and simple ankle strap are the same colour as the dress and are her size. She walks down to the living room looking out the big window to look down on the city feeling uncomfortable. Bill joins her in his Azure blue tuxedo, his mouth gaping open at the sight of Ruby in the dress he had picked up for her.

"Incredible." He declares grinning at her. "Are you ready? I have a car waiting."

"As I'll ever be." She replies allowing him to put an arm around her waist and leading her out to the car.

The event space is the penthouse apartment of one of the new not yet condo division one of the ceo's owns. It is decked out with a huge crystal chandelier, antique vases, expensive paintings and the whole nine yards. Tonight it is set up with tables of refreshments, the huge balcony is open for guests and everyone is milling around being served champagne by waiters and waitresses. The last event she attended with Bill, she wore a mostly plain black dress and he left her to her own devices most of the night but this time is different. He keeps her close, within touching distance, introduces her to some of the people at the party and she finds him staring at her throughout the evening.

Later in the evening Bill takes two glasses of champagne before handing one to Ruby and leading her out onto the balcony. He knows as the daughter to the head of the irish mob she knows how to compose herself at events like this. Bill also knows that she hasn't spoken to him since joining the Marines and disappointing him 7 years ago. He knows a lot more about her then she herself even realises, having done a thorough background check on her after she mentioned the name Hennessey. He watches as she stands very close to the railing of the balcony and looks down on the city with her impossibly green eyes.

"The view is spectacular from up here." She comments sipping the champagne and wishing it was her whiskey.

"Mine is better." He remarks as her eyes lock on him and the emotion behind them is impossible to read.

"Does that usually work?" She asks her long lashes framing her gorgeous eyes.

"Usually." He admits sipping his own champagne and stepping closer to her.

"Guess your not dating very intelligent women." She quips and turns back to the view of New York City. Bill places a hand on her chin tilting her head, moving his lips to the point that they are barely brushing hers.

"That is about to change." He whispers and presses his lips firmly against hers and even if the line was cheesy, Ruby finds herself returning the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby feels like a completely different person the last couple of months, since accepting the fact that she is dating her boss. Since they were already living together it is pretty easy to keep it from the rest of the staff at Anvil. She has been attending Curtis Hoyle's weekly meetings and has somewhat befriended Lewis Wilson one of the other members. Ruby has even conceded to her friend Corinne and teaches a dance class at her studio once a week. She and Corinne have gotten closer and she wholeheartedly approves of Bill Russo and his positive affect on her friend. The nightmares come much less now, once a week or so and Bill handles them without getting frustrated or annoyed at her.

Ruby is meeting Corinne for coffee on her day off at their favorite place called The Bean Bar coffee shop. When Ruby arrives in a pretty green sundress Corinne's mouth drops open and cannot believe this is the same woman who normally lives in fatigues. Corinne who had arrived first had ordered their drinks, two extra large caramel Macchiato with an extra shot of caramel. Corinne is a tall, long straight blonde haired woman with blue eyes and the typical lean dancer's body. She is envious of Ruby's new relationship saying she must have found the last decent man in New York at least once every time they are together.

"You look like a supermodel!" Corinne exclaims as Ruby sits across from her in the small yet cozy shop front. There are maybe ten tables with lightweight metal chairs with comfortable red cushions. Ruby finds it feels like valentines day year round in there with all the pink and red.

"Kill me now." Ruby replies pulling her drink closer.

"I'm sure if I tried you'd pull a gun out of lord knows where and kill me first." Corinne teases.

"I have a license to carry concealed but generally I don't. Now tell me how did your date go last night?" Ruby probes.

"It started well, he brought me flowers, took me to a nice restaurant, but when he dropped me off he turned into a real skeeze and expected me to sleep with him for his efforts." Corinne reveals.

"I hope you kicked him in the balls and made him regret his chauvinistic behavior." Ruby remarks taking a drink of her coffee and sighing at the deep rich flavour of the coffee and caramel mixing.

"My neighbour, you know Zach? He pushed the guy off the doorstep and told him to learn some manners." Corinne explains fussing with her hair as usual trying to keep it off her face but refusing a ponytail.

"You mean tall dark and always shirtless Zack?" Ruby positions her reply strategically.

"I know you think I should give him a chance but he is a struggling musician, so not my type." Corinne waves it off. "Your lucky, Bill is a successful CEO of his own company, he has his life together."

"You think business men in expensive suits are my type?" Ruby asks her as a figure stops at their table.

"Well I certainly hope so." Bill declares smirking at her.

"Billy, What are you doing here?" Ruby asks as he bends to kiss her.

"I have to go on a last minute business trip to try to convince a possible client to sign with our company and I couldn't go without seeing you."

"See prince charming." Corinne comments practically drooling.

"Keep dreaming Cori, oh and I look past the suits to the man and marine behind them. I'll be right back." She tells her friend as Bill leads her outside the shop.

"You don't like my suits?" Bill asks slightly upset at the prospect.

"I like the man in the suit, every part of him. And by the sounds of it I'll have to find other ways to amuse myself without certain parts tonight."

He is grinning practically from ear to ear, pulling her body close to his. "I'll just have to make it up to you when I get back. Will you tell Curtis I won't be able to go to the grave tonight?"

"Sure I'll tell him." Ruby leans in and kisses him, and his hand slips around to the back of her head, to prolong it.

"Alright Romeo, have a good trip." Ruby says pulling away before their embrace gets anymore heated.

"I thought I was prince charming?" He calls after her.

"I don't believe in fairy tales, shakespeare is much more realistic and tragic." She replies as he watches her go back inside, thinking she is a sad kind of beautiful, maybe belonging in a shakespeare play herself.

"Curtis?" Ruby is standing in the church basement as he says goodbye to the last of the group and she waves fondly at Lewis who seems to be having a hard time this week.

"Yes Ms. Ruby Rose?" He responds jokingly, having most likely been told the story of her name by Billy.

"Oh your funny." She quips sarcastically. "Billy had to go out of town on business and told me to let you know he needs a raincheck on going to the grave?" Ruby explains sounding slightly unsure of what she is talking about.

"Oh, well that's too bad, I was actually looking forward to our chat." Curtis admits starting to fold up the chairs and put them away and Ruby helps too.

"Well I may not know the person but I will go with you if you still want to go, I'll even bring some of my family's whiskey." She offers.

"Hmm.. I think that would be good, he was a big part of Billy's life maybe it's about time you met him." Ruby stares at Curtis as if he has three heads. "I mean I'll tell you about him and show you his grave." Curtis corrects.

"Great, it will be nice to hear a little more about Billy before I met him, he is pretty tight lipped about his life before Anvil." Ruby divulges.

"I'll tell you whatever you wanna know, so meet at 8? I'll text you the address."

"Sounds good, See you later Curtis." Ruby waves and heads off to her Corvette to go back to Billy's place to eat, change and grab the whiskey.

Ruby parks her car behind Curtis's truck and with whiskey bottle in hand walks towards the figure she can see in the distance. Her black skin tight jeans, white t shirt, black fitted leather jacket and over the knee leather boots make her look like the badass that she is. As she approaches Curtis he shakes his head trying to figure out how Billy Russo landed a fox like her. He surmises it had something to do with a side of Billy, a softer more caring side he doesn't get to see. Ruby opens the whiskey bottle as she approaches and hands her boyfriends friend the bottle, looking down at the gravestone.

"Wow, Frank Castle? He was the Punisher!" Ruby declares instantly intrigued by the fact that Bill and Curtis were friends with this man.

"Yes he was." Curtis agrees taking a swig of the whiskey and nearly choking on it.

"Sorry i forgot to mention it's strong." Ruby smirks taking the bottle and a large swig of her own as if it was nothing.

"You can handle your whiskey." He compliments taking the bottle back and bracing himself for the next drink.

"I told you this is my family's whiskey I practically grew up on the stuff. Now tell me how did you two know him? I would have liked to meet him and commended his efforts to right his injustice." Ruby divulges turning her green eyes on him.

"You agree with what he did?" Curtis asks a look of shock on his face.

" Curtis, if I could kill the bastard who raped me and the ones who tortured me or killed my team, I wouldn't think twice. That doesn't even compare to what they did to him.." Ruby states taking a long swig of the whiskey.

"I knew you were a lot like him.." Curtis shakes his head.

"There is a difference I didn't do it.. now please tell me." Ruby presses.

"Billy and Frank met during training and they rose up the ranks together and even underwent the gauntlet together. Friends in and out of the Marines.. he considered Bill a part of his family. I met them later on but their bond was that of brothers.. Frank's kids even called him Uncle Bill.." Curtis explains as Ruby takes another long swig of the whiskey.

"It's kind of scary how one minute we have everything and the next minute we are completely and utterly alone.." Ruby says sighing deeply and Curtis isn't sure if she is talking about herself, Bill of Frank.

"Did you see news covered of Frank's trial or anything?" Curtis asks steering clear of the dark thoughts.

"No and Bill has no pictures.. I don't even know what he looks like." She admits looking at her whiskey bottle and poor's some on the ground.

"He'd have liked you." Curtis tells her touching her shoulder.

"Thanks, Curtis. I have a date with Corinne's dance studio, when I can't sleep I dance and tonight I have no one to wake me from the nightmare. Good night." Ruby says flashing her green eyes at him, leaving the whiskey and heading back to her car. Curtis watches as her tail lights disappear around the corner of the turn at the end of the cemetary road.

"She doesn't know what you look like." Curtis informs Frank who comes out of the shadows having been close by.

Frank picks up the bottle of whiskey and takes a long swig, "She can handle her whiskey too, that shit is nasty." Frank declares putting the bottle back down.

"Yeah it is." Curtis agrees smirking.

"I feel bad for her.. she doesn't know he is screwing Agent Madani while she is at the studio trying to right herself." Frank reveals shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You have a thing for her.. be careful Frank." Curtis warns.

"Frank? Who is Frank? I'm Pete." he says chuckling and walking off into the darkness leaving Curtis alone next to his tombstone.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why do I have to get so dressed up? I thought we were going to the bar." Ruby protests as Bill tries to get her to put on a sexy black cut out dress.

"You put that in your own head, I said we were going out I did not say where." Bill muses handing her the dress from the bed where she threw it.

Ruby smirks, "Wouldn't you rather stay here?" She opens her robe to reveal a sexy black matching lingerie set.

His eyes widen and she watches him compose himself, "We will revisit that later, please just let me take you out to a nice dinner." He asks in a pleading tone.

"Alright." She relents and takes the dress onto the bathroom to get ready while he puts on one of his nice suits and fixes his hair.

Ruby doesn't usually like to celebrate Valentine's day and that is why she didn't want to go out, but since Bill had convinced her she decides to accept it. They talk through the meal, at a restaurant Ruby thought you needed reservations a year in advance just to get into. He compliments her a lot and holds her hand, being a complete gentleman which Ruby finds out of character for him. Then he insists on dessert, something that Ruby doesn't usually even eat, but because of the occasion relents and tells him to order something but he has to at least eat half.

"Have a glass of champagne with me?" Bill requests making eye contact with her.

"Ok. I don't know why your wining and dining me but you didn't have to you know." Ruby reminds him squeezing his hand.

"I like to spoil you, when you let me that is." He explains as the waiter brings the triple layer chocolate cheesecake he ordered.

The waiter sets down the plate with the dessert but it has a strange black box on top of it that Bill opens. He takes something out of the box, also taking her hand and getting down on one knee next to her right in the restaurant. Ruby gulps realising entirely too late what all of this excess had really been about. All of the tables turn to watch them, with oohs and ahhs waiting to see what she will say when he asks her, the impending question. Ruby's emerald greens eyes lock on the large square diamond ring in a rose gold band, following in the footsteps of her father by lavishing her in pinks and reds.

"Ruby Rose Bennett, I am terrible at this kind of thing but I can't stand the thought of living without you so will you make me the happiest man in New York and marry me?" Bill asks flashing his best smile even though he looks nervous for once, but Ruby finds herself unable to speak. They hear someone behind them call for her to answer him already and Ruby smiles drops to her knees on the floor in front of him.

"Your messing up your suit boss." She whispers kissing him.

"Is that a yes?" One of the women sitting near them asks and Ruby pries her lips away from his long enough to answer.

"Thats a yes." She informs everyone, and they both get to their feet.

"You don't have to eat the dessert." Bill tells her as they drink their champagne and he stares at the ring on her finger.

"Good, because what I really want for dessert is you." She whispers and he instantly calls for the check.

"Tell me if you love me or not, love me or not, love me or not..." Ruby sings to herself laying in bed Bill's arm very securely around her.

"I love you." Bill says and she laughs looking up at him.

"I love you too but it's one of the songs I dance to at the studio, stuck in my head." She explains.

"I knew it was a song but I just wanted to be clear on the subject, you know if i hadn't made it clear by putting that rock on your finger a month ago. I have to go out of town again, will you be alright here by yourself for a few days?" Bill asks her as she sits up and brushes her long hair, something he likes watching.

"Just because I agreed to marry you doesn't mean I turned into some dainty little housewife or something. I will be just fine." She informs him braiding her hair before laying back down.

"Your going to spend your nights at the studio aren't you?" He asks as they get comfortable to sleep.

"You bet." She says without humour.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby is in the front studio dance room tonight the one with the very large window that looks out onto the street. She turns on her music, to its decently loud level and stands in the center of the room taking her deep breaths. She had fallen asleep on the couch watching tv and had her nightmare and it had taken her far too long to come out of it. Even though she is still shaken and when she closes her eyes she sees the wreckage of the caravan, Ruby is determined to get past it on her own. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her tight Jeans, tight black tank top and three inch leather calf high boots. she starts dancing, hard, pushing her body to the limit in an attempt to get rid of the aftermath of her last painful year in the service. Then all of a sudden Ruby becomes aware of the fact that someone is standing inside the studio with her, his hood up.

"Excuse me the studio is closed you shouldn't be in here." Ruby tells the man coming to a stand still and grabbing her water bottle.

"I saw you from the window and the door was unlocked. Are you alone here?" The man asks his hands in his pockets.

"So what if I am? I'm not afraid of you so you might as well just leave I don't have anything you want." Ruby reaches into her boot and pulls out a handgun.

He pulls his hands out of his pockets holding them up and his hood down so she can see him better. "I don't mean any harm, I just wanted to watch you dance and was concerned that you left the door unlocked if you were alone." He informs her and she gives him a sideways look.

"I can handle myself just fine.." She states trying to judge if he is a threat or not.

"I can see that.. will you lower the gun if i tell you my name?" He inquires trying to hide his amusement.

"It's a start."

"It's Pete, Pete Castiglioni." He reveals also unzippering his jacket and pulling up his long sleeve shirt to reveal he isn't concealing a weapon. Ruby notices a couple of scars one that looks like it could be from a bullet and wonders who this guy is but lowers her gun anyway.

"Pete huh? What made you sneak up on a stranger in the middle of the night?" Ruby demands putting her gun back in her boot.

"We wouldn't be complete strangers if you told me your name. To be honest it was the dancing.. something I did with my wife before she passed." He tells her looking her over.

"Clever.. I'm Ruby Bennett. You don't look like much of a dancer Pete." Ruby quips putting her hands on her hips.

"Not that kind of dancing, slower you know with a partner." He explains poorly causing her to laugh, a melodic sound that causes him to pause.

"You mean like ballroom dancing? And I'm sorry about your wife." She inquires as he takes a couple of steps into the studio.

"Ok, now I have to defend my pride." Pete exclaims touching his hand on his chest over his heart as if she physically wounded his pride.

"You want to dance with me?"

"You worried I will show you up?" He asks stepping even closer tossing his jacket over next to hers revealing just how muscular he actually is.

"Not a chance but it's kind of hard to show up your own dance partner." Ruby reminds him as he stops only a few steps away from her and she raises her eyes to his.

Pete freezes, after having watched her from a distance for so long and now finally getting the full effect of her sparkling Emerald green eyes. "Depends on who ends up leading." He manages as Ruby turns on a song they can dance to.

He holds out a hand to Ruby and she cautiously takes it, as his other hand slips around her waist and hers rests on his shoulder. Pete takes the initiative and starts leading the very pretty woman around the studio floor to the song. A song that somehow resonates with the both of them in different yet very similar ways. Ruby finds herself looking up at this stranger and feeling a very strange yet easy connection on a deep level. They lock eyes and Ruby finds herself unable to look away and is glad when he finally does it for her. Once the song is over they separate quickly, Ruby feeling instantly guilty for dancing with this man as if dancing is somehow cheating. Pete goes and grabs his jacket from the floor by the window, chiding himself internally for having thought about kissing her.

"Well your pride is still intact." Ruby says breaking the awkward silence.

"Your just being nice but I appreciate that. Maybe I will get the chance to dance with you again." He probes getting ready to leave.

"If your like me and can't sleep most likely, I end up here most nights." Ruby explains.

"I don't sleep much myself, see you around Red." He waves and leaves by the front door.

"Let me get this straight you danced with a sexy stranger in the middle of the night and you think he almost kissed you?" Corinne repeats staring at her friend wide eyed over their usual Caramel Macchiato Lattes.

"Yes.." Ruby admits.

"You also told him where he could find you if he wanted to again?" Corinne adds.

"Also yes.."

"Show me your ring." She orders and Ruby places her hand on the table.

"This is from a man who can afford to give you and wants to give you everything you could ever want and your flirting with a stranger?" Corinne demands and Ruby feels terribly guilty.

"I think I need to call Bill.." Ruby says pulling out her phone.

"No you can't, nothing happened right? Just don't do it again and you will be fine." Corinne instructs her smirking at the ring.

"Sometimes I think you like his money more than you like Billy.." Ruby sighs.

"He is nice to look at, I thought he'd be more muscular though since he was a Marine and all but definitely not as smart as you but savvy."

"Mm hm.. you forgot sweet and thoughtful." Ruby corrects her and the two are on level ground again.


	8. Chapter 8

Pete doesn't come back that night or the night after and then Ruby is finally able to get some sleep when Bill returns from him trip. He can tell just by looking at her that she hasn't been sleeping and feels guilty for going where he did and lying about it. Bill knows if he wants to keep Ruby by his side he can't tell her what is going on, especially his affiliations with a certain homeland security agent. So he over compensates by doting on his Irish beauty by buying her expensive gifts and trying to make her life easy so she won't want to leave. He finds her at the dance studio during the day teaching her class on contemporary dancing, he has never actually gone before but wanted to surprise her.

Bill watches her move through the song as if it was meant to move her body and no one else's and wonders if she knows how good she is. As the song ends and Ruby stops in the center of the room her students around her, Bill claps and walks through them right up to her. He pulls her possessively into his arms and kisses her hello, a little too overzealous as it causes her students to cheer and Ruby to blush. After quickly dismissing her students and telling them to go get changed, the two of them are alone in the dance studio. Ruby can't believe after all these months of dating that this is the first time Bill has come to the studio and wonders what made him change his mind now.

"You are incredible." He compliments tucking her auburn hair behind her ear and out of her face.

"I'm alright, enough to be able to help my students. I am happy to see you." Ruby says fixing his tie.

"I can see that, you didn't sleep at all?" He guesses.

"That is a given, I meant because I missed you." She corrects him.

"Well I am not going in to the office today and I already said you were out for the rest of the day, so let's go home and spend the rest of the day and night in bed." He offers.

"Mm.. I'm in, and if your lucky maybe you will be too. Meet you at home? I just have to finish up here." Ruby informs him watching the grin form on his face as she walks off into the back.

Ruby manages to beat Bill home and decides to jump in the shower to get some of the dance sweat off of herself. She turns on her playlist and Carrie Underwood's Dirty Laundry comes on and she sings along as she showers. Bill hears her singing and for a minute gets worried that she knows something is going on until he realises she is just listening to a playlist. He slips out of his clothes and carefully goes into the bathroom that is all steamy from her shower and joins her. Bill runs his hands down her back and glides one arm around her waist turning Ruby around to face him. It takes no time at all to lift her up and kissing her under the steady stream of warm water and thrust himself inside of her.

Ruby is laying on the his bed with the dark cotton sheets in her silk robe when Bill comes out of the bathroom. He has a towel wrapped around his waist bending to get something out of his suit jacket pocket before laying down next to his fiance. He watches her fight sleep before placing the long box on her pillow next to her extremely heavy eyes. Rubbing them with her first Ruby props herself up enough to regard the box trying to come out of the haze clouding her mind. Then she picks it up carefully and opens it to see what exactly is inside of this seemingly random present. Inside is a matching set of jewelry, not just the earrings and necklace but the bracelet too in her ruby birthstone not to mention in rose gold. They are simple, classic not too overdone which is just how Ruby likes her jewelry much more versatile that way too.

'They are beautiful but what is the occasion?" Ruby asks stifling a yawn.

"Your patience and understanding of me going away on account of the business so much lately." Bill informs her taking out the necklace and bracelet and helping her put them on, then Ruby herself puts in the earrings.

"That is just the give and take of a relationship, you know you have me right? You don't have to convince me, or charm me and you definitely don't have to buy me." Ruby explains laying her head back down on her pillow.

"Ruby Rose you're too good for me, so I need to lull you into believing otherwise."

"Your logic is most certainly flawed but I'm too tired to argue semantics." Ruby sighs closing her eyes.

"Sleep." He tells her.


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby is in the studio dancing out her confusion, frustration and indecision as rigorously as she possibly can. She dances so long her legs start to ache and she collapses on the floor, she lays down and stares up at the ceiling thinking. Is Bill right about her distancing herself from training and all things Marine corps and focus on other things? What other job could she even get as a 28 year old who only did 2 years of college before spending 7 fighting a war and killing people? Was Bill really insinuating that if her nightmares went away he would actually want to have kids? Ruby didn't even think the ever impeccably dressed and perfectly quaffed Billy Russo would want to have kids running around. Ruby is snapped out of her swirling thoughts by the sound of the studio door opening and closing off to her right and sits up to see who it is.

" You alright Red?"

"Yeah I'm fine just trying to wrap my head around some stuff and forgot you actually can dance till you drop." Ruby replies with a sigh.

"Would whiskey and a good listener help?" He asks holding up a bottle of her father's whiskey.

"You like Blackstone Rose Whiskey?" Ruby asks waving him over as she moves against the studio wall.

"Sure and it has one hell of a kick so be careful." He warns handing her the bottle as she laughs.

"The Rose in Blackstone Rose is because of me." She reveals opening the bottle and taking a swig smiling.

"What?" Pete looks at her surprised as he takes his own first swig.

"My name is Ruby Rose Bennett, that is my dad's whiskey." She informs him taking another swig.

"Your name is Ruby Rose? Like red rose?" Pete inquires highly amused.

"It gets better, like my birthstone Ruby, like my red hair, like my father being Irish.. oh yeah My dad had it in spades.. How about you? Why Pete?"

"My parents didn't tell me, no fun story there. Now tell me what makes a driven woman like yourself lay on the floor of a dance studio?" Pete probes.

It's complicated.." Ruby says watching him take another swig of whiskey and then taking one herself.

"Wouldn't have anything to do with the guy who gave you that rock on your finger?" Pete points out having noticed it right away.

"Partially, the other part being the reason I don't sleep."

"I wont judge." He declares as a way to tell her to explain.

"I get these nightmares, doc said it was PTSD.. i was a marine for 7 years and lost my own team in a bombing and I was the only one who survived.."

"And big rock guy doesn't like dealing with the nightmares?" Pete guesses.

No.. he been great about that.. I can't sleep without him around because only one phrase snaps me out of it, if not I can't get out easily.. he thinks if I stop working in the field the nightmares will stop."

"Well thank you for serving our country.. He might be right about that last part, what is stopping you from trying it?" Pete presses and watches as she takes a long chug of whiskey.

"What comes after.. I'm pretty sure I'm not cut out to be somebody's wife or mother." Ruby divulges taking another long swig and looking over at the handsome older man wondering why he came back.

Guess you won't know unless you try. I haven't beaten my own nightmares so I can't help other then to encourage." Pete notices her growing sleepy and takes away the whiskey taking another long swig before putting the cover on the bottle and sitting it away from her.

"Maybe.. your an alright guy Pete.." Ruby manages.

"An alright guy that really wants to kiss you.. it must be the whiskey." He says glancing over at her.

"I do look much better when whiskey is helping." Ruby jokes looking over at his serious face.

"You always look beautiful."

"Oh yeah that is definitely the whiskey talking, dad knew what he was doing when he made that stuff." Ruby recalls her father taking her to the brewery when she was 6 to do the final tasting.

"You should probably call Ring Guy to come get you.." Pete decides after imagining having her right there on the studio floor, Ruby nods slowly. He gets up waits for her to pull out her phone and dial the number before leaving her alone.

"You came here to get drunk?" Bill asks her trying to figure out what exactly is going on here.

"No to dance.. the drinking came after.. and I'm not drunk.. just can't drive.." Ruby replies unable to keep her eyes open.

Bill picks her up with ease and carries her out to her Red Corvette fishing the keys out of her pocket. He had gotten dropped of by a driver so that her car wouldn't be left on a side street in New York overnight. "What is it with you and that whiskey?" He asks getting in the drivers side.

"Dads whiskey.. he named it after me.. it makes me feel connected to him again.. I don't have family.. I had an organization.. " She replies falling asleep.

Bill understands exactly what she means having been born to a heroin addict and left at a fire station as a baby. His organization was a group home for orphans and hers the irish mob, maybe a bit more lavish but just as impersonal. He'd scared her with the idea that maybe she get pregnant after they get married an oversight on his part. Part of his attraction to her is how similar they are, how they feel about their lives and the fact that she is damaged just like he is. Even as narcissistic as he is he really does love her deep down and when this mess is all over he hopes to create a nice life together. There is just one thing standing in their way and that is the fact that he just found out his old friend Frank Castle is alive and plans to meet him to set him up to be killed for real.


	10. Chapter 10

Ruby thanks Curtis for the good meeting and for agreeing to come out to dinner with her the next the next night since Bill is away again. She had agreed to cut down on her hours at work to see if it helps with her nightmares so she has more free time. The only problem he has been going out of town more and leaving her alone unsure of what to do with herself. She and Curtis had discussed possible job alternatives, of different jobs she might like but Ruby is very undecided on that front. As she leaves the church, Ruby pulls her keys out of her leather jacket pocket, she is wearing a light blue sundress and a pair of open toed heels. When she notices someone standing near her Corvette and pauses as he comes out of the shadows to reveal that it is just Pete.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Ruby asks actually happy to see him after their talk a month before.

"I was just in the area and noticed the Red Corvette, I didn't take you for the religious type, thought somethin might be wrong." He explains.

"There is a support group here for sufferers of PTSD, a friend runs it." She tells him leaning on her car.

"Does it help?"

"I think it's psychological like we aren't alone so they don't seem so bad but we all have our own personal demons and have to figure out our own personal solution."

"Your pretty smart." Pete remarks leaning against the car beside her.

"I read a lot.. Hey are you hungry? There is a diner down the street." Ruby suggests not wanting to go home to the emptiness.

"I could eat."

"Good, I'm buying. Get in." She orders, he stares at her hard for a minute before relenting going around the car and getting in.

"I see your still with the big shot." Pete comments pointing to her ring.

"Only when he is in town.. which isn't a lot lately.." Ruby reveals as her hot turkey sandwich and salad arrive at the table along with Pete's burger platter.

"Which means your not sleeping." Pete remarks and Ruby nods solemnly.

"I haven't figured out how to get over that part yet.. being alone is my trigger.." Ruby divulges.

"You ever thought of going on his trips?" Pete suggests, trying to get on the topic of his trips and what he might be doing.

"He says I'd be bored and that the missions are classified.. even though I am the best trainer he has." Ruby explains taking a bite of her sandwich and smiling at the satisfying taste.

"if you don't mind me asking what does he do?" Pete inquires casually.

"He is the CEO and founder of the company Anvil, helps former soldiers of all kinds continue to do what they are good at." Ruby offers sipping her coffee.

"He really is a big shot. What missions do soldiers do on friendly ground?"

"He is trying to get contracts with the government to help with swat type missions actually and private security, that would solidify the business for years to come and create a ton of jobs." Ruby says sounding passionate about the jobs part.

"Sounds like your towing the company line. Your the best trainer? Like fighter?" Pete asks trying to picture the gorgeous auburn haired woman fighting more than air.

"They call me the Irish badass at work, because I do it all and I do it well. You name it, guns, fighting, tactical, training and surveillance." Ruby says smirking.

"Well sounds like he should be having you lead his missions." Pete comments.

"He is more concerned with trying to turn me into a housewife. What about you Pete what do you do?"

"Construction, it's not much but it pays the bills."

"There is a lot goes into a construction site, it's good honest work." She assures him. Pete's phone rings and he answers it only says a couple one worded answers and hangs up. "Gotta go?" Ruby assumes.

"Yeah, uh thanks for this, see you around Red." He gets up pauses locking eyes with her impossibly green eyes before waving and walking out of the diner.

"Where were you?"

"Around, what have you got?"

A tall thin man with brown curly hair spins around in an old office chair to stare at Pete. "You were with that Redhead again weren't you?"

"None of your business." Pete growls going to sit down in the open bedroom area picking up a guitar.

"You know it's weird that your stalking the fiance of your marine buddy." the curly haired man remarks, "No matter how hot she is." He adds.

"Shut up Liebermann."


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on Ruby you don't want to go on this trip." Bill tries unsuccessfully to convince her a week later.

"Why is that Bill? You and i both know I'm the best you have why not put me in, show them how it's done." Ruby propositions.

"I thought you were trying to get out, that would be like throwing you back in."

Ruby picks up the bag at her stiletto heeled feet walks up to him and dumps it on his desk, "You don't want me there while your fucking whoever ripped off, this shirt, or got makeup all over this one, or the one you used these with." Ruby declares pointing an empty box of condoms.

"This isn't what it looks like." He stands up trying to figure out how to mull this over.

"It isn't? It looks like you would rather spend your time with someone other than your nightmare having fiance." Ruby states and walks out of his office and out to her car where he catches her before she can leave.

"Ruby.. come on.. Stop!" Bill demands and she whips around her green eyes on fire with anger.

"No.. I won't stop.. I can't believe I was stupid enough to think I was enough for someone like you." Ruby reveals feeling defeated.

"I know it isn't an excuse but I was drunk, I felt terrible about it.. I didn't want to risk losing you.. I will do anything to make it up to you.. please don't take my kid away from me.." Bill says lying but knowing very well it will work.

"What kid?" Ruby demands caught off guard by this remark.

"The doctor called this morning, said when you were in last week for your evaluation they found out you were pregnant." Bill continues the lie knowing their doctor can be paid to lie.

"Billy you have a lot of growing up to do if thats true.. I'm going home to call the doctor, if it is true we can discuss what happens next if it isn't I'm leaving." Ruby decides getting into her Red Corvette Stingray and Bill pulls out his phone as he walks back inside calling the doctor to make sure he lies and to figure out how to get her into bed to actually get her pregnant.

Two nights later Ruby is in the studio, Bill hadn't taken her on the trip but promised to call her every day as well as video chat with her every night. Ruby isn't convinced that something might not happen with him and whoever he is seeing behind her back. The nightmares have returned in full force since she doesn't feel like she has anyone she can trust anymore and has been dancing her ass off to compensate. She had also called the doctor who confirmed that she really is pregnant and now she is stuck with Bill Russo for the next 18 years to life whether she marries him or not. She is sitting cross legged on the floor of the studio drinking water when there is a tap on the window and then a moment later someone is in the studio with her.

"Hey there Red, taking a break?"

"More like having a breakdown." Ruby corrects with a sigh.

"Trouble in paradise?" Pete asks sitting down next to her.

"Big shot is a big cheater.." Ruby states shaking her head.

"Business trips weren't all business I take it." Pete guesses.

"You could say that.."

"So leave him." Pete tells her seeing the black and white picture.

"Would be easier if the asshole hadn't knocked me up.. now whether I stay or go I'm stuck with him.. but he is determined to work things out." Ruby explains and Pete can tell she is at a loss.

"You didn't know you might be pregnant?" Pete probes.

"No.. condoms birth control the whole bit, I can't sleep at night how am I supposed to take care of a kid? I don't know how it happened.." She admits leaning against him, touching him indirectly since the night they met.

"Worth getting a second opinion." Pete says sounding gruff this time.

"I think I better.. thanks Pete.." Ruby says quietly touching his hand and it causes him to get up quickly, say goodbye and leave, leaving Ruby upset, alone and confused.

Three days later Bill and Ruby are walking out of a fancy French restaurant, "Billy, you know you can't buy my forgiveness with fancy dinners. We need to sit down and you need to tell me the truth, than maybe we can get past this together." Ruby says as they walk out to the back parking lot to his car.

"I will do anything to make us a family, I love you." Bill says as she walks behind him, at the car he turns because she hasn't replied. He finds the parking lot empty, his fiance is gone, without a sound and without notice. He pulls out his phone but doesn't call the police, he calls Rawlins practically shaking in anger.

"What do you want?" Rawlins demands.

"He took her, Frank Castle took Ruby." Bill practically yells into the phone.

"Oh that employee you were screwing around with when you were with Agent Madani?" Rawlins remarks unamused.

"My fiance." Bill declares balling his free hand into a fist.

"Let him have her, she was just some nobody former marine who tarnished the name of a great sergeant." Rawlins states and hangs up.


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours later Ruby finds herself twist tied to a rolling chair in her underwear in a dilapidated warehouse of some kind. Her head is pounding and she wonders how she got her and who the hell has a reason to want to take her. Letting out a long sigh, she rolls her neck for two reasons, one to ease some of the pain from having been hanging her head unconscious and two to look around. A tall man with brown curly hair and wearing a long thin robe walks out of a room, or what's left of a room with a bunch of computer monitors. He stops when he realises that she is awake, pauses uneasily before letting out a loud whistle and telling someone she is awake. From a partially hidden room just down the corridor from where she is sitting a figure appears and Ruby is shocked by who it is.

"Pete?"

"Frank actually." The other man corrects her.

"Wait what?" Ruby blinks a couple times fluttering her long lashes, staring a the muscular man in his black wife beater and tight jeans.

"My name is Frank Castle."

"Like the dead guy? Billy's good friend?" Ruby probes trying to comprehend what is going on here.

"Former friend." He responds.

"Jesus Christ I have been having heart to heart conversations with the fucking Punisher." Ruby declares shaking her head and Micros or David Liebermann starts to laugh.

Frank as she now knows him pushes the tall guy back into the room he came out of, " Go back to your computers." Frank walks closer to her.

"What are you going to do torture a pregnant woman?" Ruby asks not showing any emotion now.

"Oh your not pregnant, Russo paid the doctors to tell you that you were." Micro calls from the other room.

"Great, well in that case torture away.. won't be the first time."

"Dammit Red I'm not going to torture you." Frank says sounding a little angry at the implication.

"Then why the hell am I stuck to a chair without me clothes?" she demands looking down at her scarred, tanned, toned body.

"I think he just wanted to get you out of your clothes since after this he knows he doesn't stand a chance. Not that he did before." Liebermann calls from the other room laughing.

"Liebermann shut up before I shut you up." Frank yells.

"I don't know anything.. he didn't tell me anything.. Billy made sure I had no part of whatever the hell he is doing." Ruby admits watching him watching her.

"Maybe but it says that he actually cares about you, and I want to draw him out." Frank divulges.

"You want to kill him?" she guesses.

"He was a part of the murder of my family and he has to pay for that." Frank states and walks away.

"I get it.. I told Curtis Hoyle that I understood where you were coming from.. that is when i thought you were dead and not getting me drunk and having dinner with me." Ruby declares sadly.

"He did what?" Micro questions shaking his head.

"Shut up whoever you are." Ruby demands and hears Frank chuckle from the room down the hall.

"Hey wake up." David nudges Ruby what seems like a couple hours later, in a hushed voice.

"What now?" Ruby groans.

"Are you thirsty or hungry?" He probes still quietly.

"You got any whiskey I could really go for getting drunk right about now." Ruby requests.

"Don't bother, it would take two bottles of that shit you drink to get her drunk." Frank informs his supposed partner in crime.

"A little thing like her?" David presses not believing the large man.

"I'm Irish, I'm pretty sure they put whiskey in my baby bottles." Ruby retorts rolling her neck to aid the stiffness.

"Correction, your Irish Mob, your the daughter of the leader to be exact." Micro reveals and Frank instantly seems angry.

"Your affiliated with the Irish mob?" He demands.

"Only by blood, my father didn't appreciate his only child going off to war instead of joining the organization."

"She isn't lying, maybe we can let her out of the chair? Or give her back her clothes." Micro suggests.

"What am I distracting you?" Ruby jabs.

"No and no and get back to work." Frank orders before turning back to her. " Sorry Red."

Ruby is back in the caravan talking and notices the flash of light in the sky, warning the others as she bails out of the Jeep. She rolls through the dirt and gravel come to a stop off the side of the road a little ways behind the caravan now. The bomb touches down and everything erupts in fire, smoke and shards of debris that flies through the air. She lays there shocked for a moment before struggling to her feet as she is met by pieces of metal and plastic cutting her and lodging themselves in her skin. Ruby starts to scream and yell for her team, completely losing it as she comes to the realisation that no one could have survived that.

"How do we make her stop?" Micro asks wide eyed and on the verge of freaking out.

"She didn't tell me.." Frank admits watching as she struggles and screams and yells, tears in her eyes.

"You kidnapped her and didn't bother to find out how to stop her night terrors first? We are going to have to cut her loose or she will break her wrists and ankles fighting like that." David tells the big strong man who looks nervous about the outburst.

"Stand back." Frank orders pulling out his knife and cutting the zip ties off of Ruby's wrists and ankles and she launches herself forward. Frank doesn't miss a beat and pocketing his knife with one hand and hooking his other arm around her waist.

The screams turn into yells and actual audible words, " Let me go! I won't tell you anything! Just kill me save me from listening to you for days!"

"Ruby.. wake up.."Frank tries and needs his other arm to stop her from trying to punch and kick him.

"Let me go! You rat bastards are all gonna die when i get free!" She continues as Micro looks on at Frank actually struggling to hold onto her.

"Corporal Bennett?" Frank says in his deep booming voice and Ruby falls completely still her green eyes fluttering open.

"Where am I?" She asks struggling out of the haze and realising the arms around her couldn't be Bills and freeing herself from his arms stumbling back against the wall.

"Your safe." Frank replies honestly, he doesn't want to hurt her actually having been tempted to kiss her a few times.

"Where are my clothes?.. oh god never mind.." Ruby says putting all of the pieces back together.

"I give you your clothes back and don't tie you back up are you going to run?" Frank questions.

"Not if you tell me why you want to kill Bill Russo." Ruby leverages.

"Fine." Frank holds out his hand and David hands over the clothes he had already gone to fetch and Frank waits for her to put them back on.

Frank leads Ruby into the room he'd been in when she'd woken up the first time and motions for her to sit down. However she notices all the computer screens and stands behind David looking at the images slightly in awe of his operation. He glances up smirking before returning to typing and obviously hacking into something he shouldn't be. Ruby leans in to see exactly what he is doing and backs away quickly deciding she will just pretend not to have seen it.

"Wow you have quite the setup, I'm impressed." Ruby compliments going back through to the other room where Frank is sitting waiting.

"Alright Pete.. I mean Frank, tell me why I am here."

"Russo was family and he had a chance to save mine but instead he chose himself and money.." Frank states watching as Ruby sits near him.

"I understand you need your revenge.. unfortunately for me I cared about the lying cheating bastard.." She says touching his hand.

"With Agent Madani." David states still working.

"What?" Ruby inquires turning to him.

"He's sleeping with the homeland security agent who is trying to track Frank down."

"Of course he is.." Ruby sneers.


	13. Chapter 13

Ruby is flustered and knows that she can't dance so wanders to the kitchen looking for something to keep herself busy. Deciding to cook something to occupy her mind and her time while she is stuck with two men skirting the law. Micro walks up to the counter returning her phone and a pair of headphones but keeping the sim card so she can't be tracked or call. He noticed that she really likes her music and figured maybe she would want it back to pass the time. She nods popping in the headphones and turning on the music and milling around the kitchen plucking ingredients she will need.

Two days later Ruby is still stuck in the warehouse, today Frank is off doing something and she is left with David. Ruby walks down to the open area where Frank usually parks and looks back at the man immersed in his computer screens. She pops in her headphones turns on a song and starts to dance, feeling a little more at ease that she can work her muscles and relax. She doesn't notice Frank pull in and get out of the car and runs right into him, surprised she looks up at him. They stare into each other's eyes frozen in this strange moment of awkwardness before Ruby feels the urge to kiss him.

"Kiss her already." David remarks and the two of them separate quickly.

"Your foolish." Ruby informs David and goes back through the corridor to the kitchen to as she puts it make herself useful.

"We should have kidnapped her months ago, she is a great cook." David says cleaning his plate.

"She don't want to cook for you, that's what your wife is for." Frank quips returning from the car with a bottle of whiskey.

"Blackstone Rose.." Ruby says as he hands her the bottle and she pours some in David's glass watching him try it and and choke.

"What the hell!?" He exclaims as Ruby laughs and takes a long swig from the bottle.

"It's my dad's whiskey." Ruby takes another long swig before handing it to Frank to have one of his own.

David not wanting to be outdone prepares himself taking another drink from his glass feeling the kick right away. By the time they are halfway through the bottle David is sitting at his computers but facing the other two who are in the makeshift bedroom. Ruby is laying propped up on the cot and Frank is sitting on the end as they pass the bottle back and forth as they all talk. Liebermann is obviously pretty drunk, making lewd remarks and getting tired, which the other two find amusing.

"I miss sex.. do you miss sex?" David asks smirking.

"Come on man." Frank protests noticing David's eyes growing heavy, Ruby smirks and takes another swig.

"It's normal to crave sex, to want to be intimate with someone." Ruby says nonchalant and she watches amused as David slumps over in his chair passing out. "Think he will be alright?"

"Not the first time." Frank remarks turning to look at her, she sits up putting the bottle down.

"Where is your ring?" Frank asks noticing it missing from her hand.

"Fuck if I'm going to marry him.." Ruby states about to get up but he stops her.

"Your too good for him."

"He helped me.. when this is all over I have nowhere to live, no job and no one."

Frank touches her hand and Ruby leans in kissing him, cautiously unsure if she is even reading his signals right. Instead he returns it, helping her out of her shirt and she helps him off with his. The rest of their clothes are gone quickly, his hands running over her skin and her scars laying her back on the cot. Frank stares into her sparkling green eyes, as he lowers himself down and thrusts inside of her. She lets out a moan and covers her mouth glancing in the direction of David who is passed out in his chair. Frank shakes his head, she pulls his face to hers kissing him passionately trying to muffle their moans and groans.

After Ruby pulls her clothes back on yawning and lays down on the cot next to Frank snuggly since it's a small cot. She closes her eyes having fought sleep the last couple of days in order to avoid having the nightmare. Frank finds himself wrapping an arm around her and Ruby cuddles into his chest automatically. They can hear David snoring in the other room and Ruby laughs quietly, which Franks finds very appealing.

"What do I say to bring you out of the nightmare?" Frank inquires sounding tired himself.

"Corporal Bennett stand down but you wont need it tonight." She explains.

"Why not?"

"Because I am not alone and sex always helps." She remarks smirking.

"You didn't tell me that." He replies.

"Why would I have? It's not like I thought you were interested." She says groggily.

"That's what you call not interested?" he moves rousing her enough to respond.

"I call it low hanging fruit, I was here, half drunk and I was willing." she looks up at him and he kisses her.

"I wanted to kiss you the night we met, and every time after I looked into those green eyes." Ruby is asleep by this point and hasn't heard his declaration.

Frank wakes up to being kissed remembering the night before wrapping hi muscular arms around the eager woman. Ruby smirks as he rolls her onto her back his hands slipping under her shirt, she can feel her heart racing. Frank stops staring into her emerald eyes wondering what the future might hold before remembering who he is and he doesn't have one.

"I see I missed something last night." David remarks and Ruby's cheeks turn as red as her name. Frank sits up glaring at the man who only a few hours ago was so drunk he passed out.

"No you didn't.." Ruby remarks slightly uncomfortable and goes to the kitchen to make coffee.

That afternoon, "You need to let me go back." She decides.

"No." Frank states.

"Yes.. I can convince him to trust me and find out information.. there is just one thing."

'What?" Frank asks but knows instantly he isn't going to like it.

"I can't go back looking like you just let me walk out.. it has to look like I fought and you fought back." She reveals and even though David had been listening he is all of a sudden gone.

Frank stands very close to her, his hand brushing her cheek, " Don't ask me to hurt you."

"I can take it I swear." She reassures him pressing her lips to his, and he kisses her back desperately.

"I won't." He declares walking away.

"I can't do it myself.."

"You'll stay here, I'll do this on my own."

She goes into the computer room where david is hiding and hands him her jewelry and asks him to put a wireless bug in something so they can hear. She wants to make it so they can hear the information without having to relay it to them and so that they can act more swiftly. Once he is done she puts all of her things back on and he shows her where it is and reminds her to not get it wet. Ruby walks back into the kitchen getting herself angry but has no way to vent it, and decides to use it to her advantage pulling a knife off the counter. David sees her and gets up so quickly he knocks over his chair and Frank turns to see what is going on. He follows his partners finger as he points frantically in the younger woman's direction repeatedly. Frank spins around and looks from Ruby's face to the knife and back again storming back down the corridor. However he isn't fast enough and she slices her shoulder, grimacing, she slices her stomach and her side before dropping the knife.

"What did you do?" he demands as clouds of blood seep into her shirt.

"Punch me or this was pointless." She orders and watches as he closes his eyes and punches her in the stomach twice and in the leg, then the shoulder that isn't bleeding. He opens his eyes when she doesn't even make a sound, in time for her to kiss him quickly.

"I told you.. now I need to get out of here.." Ruby says and walks down the corridor without another word, bleeding and bruised selling the story.


	14. Chapter 14

Ruby wakes up in the hospital feeling drained and in pain but nothing she hasn't experienced before. It had been a few days since she had left the hideout and her body had taken the opportunity to give her some extra rest nightmare free. Someone is in the room with her and as her eyes adjust to the light she recognizes the expensive suit wearing man. He is holding her hand and Ruby has to close her eyes again and compose herself to prepare herself for this plan to work. She opens her eyes to find his brown eyes staring at her, his expression nervous slightly worried and anxious.

"Billy you have a lot of explaining to do."She groans trying to sit up.

"Let me get you home and I'll tell you what you want to know." Bill offers squeezing her hand and leaning in for a kiss.

"Your not going to kill me are you?" She inquires managing to sit up.

"I would never hurt the woman I love and the mother of my child." Bill declares as the doctor walks in.

"Unfortunately it looks like the trauma to the stomach caused a miscarriage because she is no longer if she ever was pregnant." He informs them.

"That bastard!" Bill shouts and Ruby looks as if she is going to cry.

"When.. uh when can i leave doctor?" Ruby asks quietly.

"Your free to go now just take it easy

" He informs her and leaves to give them some privacy.

Ruby pulls back the blanket over her legs and gets off the bed, having noticed that a nurse had neatly folded her clothes. Bill watches as she dresses offering to help but Ruby insists that she is fine and has been hurt much worse in the past. Bill notices the giant bruise on her leg, the one on her shoulder and the fact that most of her stomach is black and blue. He also notices the bandages over her cuts and wonders how she made it out of Frank's hands alive when he could have shot her. Once Ruby is dressed Bill wraps an arm around her guiding her down to the car service that he has ready to take them back to his place. He seems genuinely concerned but Ruby can't tell for sure, she will either be helping Frank or getting herself killed by doing this.

Ruby is sitting on the couch in his living room and he is sitting on the chair next to it. "How did you get away?"

"My nightmare.. it was zip tied to a chair and i was screaming, trying to wrench myself free, he didn't know what to do so he untied me and tried to wake me. When i came to I grabbed the closest weapon and started fighting, he was surprised by how good I was but it didn't stop him from fighting back. I knocked him down and ran thankfully there were people not far away and I made it to them before passing out." Ruby explains.

"Your lucky, most who meet the Punisher don't live to talk about it. Did he torture you?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Ruby demands feeling like he is pressing her for information.

"I'm sorry Ruby.. he is just a very bad man and he is after me." Bill says.

"He said he didn't want to hurt me, I had done nothing to him.. that taking your new family away wouldn't bring his back. No torture, just a lot of questions I didn't have answers to or even understood." Ruby answers and he moves over next to her kissing her forehead.

"I didn't even know he was alive until the week before he took you.. I offered him a job, or help starting a new life, I thought this was over." he informs her, leaning in to kiss her but she stops him.

" Agent Madani." She states her green eyes cold and icy.

"He told you about her?"

"Thought it would make me talk.. so your not denying the fact that you've been fucking her for months?" Ruby's tone is so hostile she could have spit venom.

"She was using me to get to Frank.." He protests.

"Save it.. you don't fuck someone for months when your suppose to be in love with someone else.. She also wasn't getting the information from you dick."Ruby declares angry.

"I do love you.. I've never told another woman that before."

"If you want to even try to work this out you had better explain what is going on,what happened, why he wants you dead and what your going to do about it." Ruby orders.

"He thinks I had something to do with his family but I refused to do anything to help the people responsible. I had no idea they would take everyone out, they had put a hit on Frank alone.. It all has to do with Cerberus, a task force Frank and I both worked for during our time in the Marines. Frank is like a brother to me but he is crazy, suffering from PTSD far worse than yours and once he gets it in his head that you deserve to die he stops at nothing." Bill explains putting his own twist on things.

"He kept asking me about an agent orange, who he was and if you still worked with him."

"Rawlins is a means to an end.."

"Is he the man who thinks I'm trash?" Ruby demands standing up separating herself from Bill and his attempts at drawing her closer, touching her hair, caressing her back.

"Ruby you're not trash, your my queen."

"Billy I didn't fall for your lines before and I won't fall for them now. Be real, be honest with me, show me who the real Billy Russo is for once." She orders turning to walk away, he grabs her arm roughly forcing her to stay in the room.

"The real Bill doesn't take shit from anybody, he wins, he thrives and he isn't above getting his hands dirty. He came from nothing and made something of himself, and will be damned if his psychotic former friend is going to take away everything he worked so hard for." He declares squeezing her arm.

"Nice to know where your priorities are.." Ruby wrenches her arm free walks down the hall to the room she use to call her own but he follows her.

"You are a priority.. does this mean you don't love me anymore?" He asks looking at the guest room.

"I didn't say that.." Ruby realises she is being a little too harsh and closed off and eases back not wanting to blow this.

"I'm pretty sure our bed is that way." He points down the hall his face lightening up.

"Your right.. just so you know until I'm sure your no longer giving it to anyone else you will not be doing anything in that bed but sleeping." Ruby instructs relenting and going to the master bedroom.

Bill follows and a thought occurs to him, " He didn't force himself on you did he?" He asks and she allows him to help her out of her shirt and into something less clingy, one of her favorite oversized t shirts.

"He is alive isn't he?" Ruby replies harshly.

"Unfortunately."

Ruby looks at the imprint of Franks knuckles on her thigh and Bill seems to notice too, "It's like he branded you with his fist."

"A brand is permanent, something that connects you to them, this will fade away." She remarks hoping Frank is listening to that part as she lays down.

"You going to be able to sleep?"

"I think so.. Bill?"

"Yes beautiful?" He is shirtless and laying next to her kissing her shoulder.

"From now on I want to be a part of all of it, feet on the floor, all in. No more secrets if you want me to continue to share your life and your bed." She conditions.

"Consider it done Mrs. Russo." He turns her face to his sealing their deal with a kiss, and even if she no longer wants to marry him, Ruby can't help feeling the connection they still have. She fights to get comfortable with all her cuts and bruises, closing her eyes remembering her night with Frank to counteract her ever present attraction to Bill.

"She sure can get him to talk.. but he is one smooth mother fucker." David remarks as they replay the recording he made of Ruby and Bill talking.

"I shouldn't have let her do it." Frank complains pacing in the computer room as they listen.

"You weren't going to stop her. That is one fiery redhead, by her record, all her injuries and accomplishments this will be easy." David informs him.

Frank lays down on the cot smiling as he remembers her soft skin, her sweet lips and the look in her eyes. Those eyes told him with one look that she is something special, something he is missing. Ruby hadn't thought twice about sleeping with him, she knew him, the killer that he really is and didn't care. They hadn't been prepared but he couldn't help himself, probably a very stupid move, but those green eyes told him not to stop. When he closes his eyes, he is staring into them in the studio the night he had danced with her as a way to break the ice.

"She is in!" David calls snapping Frank out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"He agreed to let her in on everything and be a part of everything from now on." David explains.

"He actually loves someone other than himself." Frank realises.

"Too bad she doesn't love him, at least not anymore." David calls back causing Frank to pause.


	15. Chapter 15

Ruby has been working as Bill's right hand woman for a couple of months already and has learned a few small things. She knows she needs to speed things up but she is having trouble since it seems Bill and Rawlins mission plan is at a stand still on Frank. She hopes that something will come up soon because skirting around sleeping with Bill is getting harder and harder. Although he has been very patient and doting doing his best to win her back over, which is also hard because she did really care for him. Bill told her about Frank's attempt on a few of the former Marines that were a part of mission Cerberus and that Rawlins seems a bit afraid of Frank. Ruby believes Bill is trying to scare her into believing that Frank is someone to be feared and that she needs to stay close to him in order to be safe when in reality it would be putting her more at risk. She walks into his office places the plans she has been working on in front of him on his desk.

"Here is the tactical plan, the breakdown and the number of men you will need for an apprehension. I even made recommendations as to the right men for the job." Ruby leans over Bill's desk and over him pointing out a couple important points.

"I'm finding it very difficult to concentrate on the plans when the planner in question looks so damn good." Bill compliments pulling her into his lap.

"It's strange walking around here in heels and business attire instead of my fatigues." Ruby admits look down at her tight red dress, that comes up above the knee and has a sweetheart neckline.

"I should have brought you up to the office long ago." He smirks and kisses her running his hands down her back eagerly but she stops him.

"Slow down cowboy. What are my carefully thought out plans for?"

"Rawlins is planning something, gave me the schematic of the house and demanded a tactical plan. I don't know anymore yet. I promise when we go, you will be with me." Bill answers running his fingers seductively down her arm.

"Well i better get back to weeding through some applicants files." Ruby deflects about to get up.

"Come on Ruby, how long are you going to hold both of our pleasure over my head? You would have less nightmares, sex with me always made them disappear for days." He bargains kissing her neck.

"How long did you sleep with Agent Madani?" she jabs getting up and walking out of his office as he sighs hanging his head back in frustration. He wonders if she is going to freeze him out for as long as she thinks he was seeing Madani, something he cringes at the thought of.

Ruby sits down at her own desk which is down the hallways from Bill's, having safely closed the door behind her. She is going over paperwork and making notes for a few minutes in silence waiting to see if Bill is going to follow her. Then she checks the time and decides she will have time to stop at home before going to the veterans meeting at the church. She sends a reminder to Bill that he will have to fend for himself for supper since she will be at the meeting and will just pick something up on her way. His response is that the only thing he is hungry for is her, but that he is willing to starve until she gives in and forgives him.

"David if your there, send Frank to the dinner and motel three blocks from the veterans meeting just after 6, I will tie a red scarf to the door." Ruby instructs

Ruby pays cash for the room and ties the scarf on the door handle slipping inside leaving it unlocked for him. Ruby knows that she is crazy for taking a risk like this but Bill had been somewhat right. She couldn't hold her pleasure over his head, in fact she didn't have any interest in sleeping with him. She had been dreaming of revisiting her night with Frank, like some horny school girl and just had to see him. She doesn't know if this meeting will even happen and if it does that he will have any interest in doing what she wants to. A knock comes at the door and Ruby opens it as Frank steps in, she removes the scarf before closing and locking the door.

"What's wrong?" He asks and she steps up to him kissing his lips and he wraps his arms around her, lifting her right off the floor. He stops to point at his ear and Ruby understands he is wondering about the listening device.

"It's in my bag, in a ziplock bag, in the bathroom with the door closed, if he hears through all that then it was worth it." She tells him helping Frank out of his jacket and sweater.

Frank looks her over still dressed in the tight red lace dress from earlier, the one Billy had been eager to take off. In one fluid motion, Ruby pulls it off over her head to reveal the matching lace bra and panties but Frank gets distracted by her body. The bruises are long faded but it is like he can still see where his knuckles left impressions on the skin of the woman he can't get out of his head. She ignores his regretful look undoing his belt about to help him out of his pants when he stops her. Ruby takes his face in her hands forcing his eyes away from her body and up to her own.

"It looked worse than it was I promise." Looking into those emeralds of hers, he believes her, tossing her onto the bed removing the rest of his own clothes.

He runs his hands over her toned stomach, over the red lace as he kisses the self inflicted scars on her skin, feeling her breathing change. Her excitement is enough to drive him crazy, as he moves over the auburn haired, badass beautiful woman. Helping her out of the lace lingerie, leaving her exposed and vulnerable to him in the best way possible. Ruby bites her lower lip in anticipating of his pushing his way inside of her, and his groan revealing how good it feels.

"I'm almost sure he heard." Ruby muses pressing her lips to Franks as she climbs out of the bed.

"You were pretty loud." Frank tells her smiling as she flashes him a defiant look.

"You weren't so quiet yourself." She jabs pulling her dress back on and going to get her bag to put her jewelry back on.

"Is this your plan to avoid having to sleep with him by sleeping with me instead?" He asks her and by the harsh look that forms on her face he knows he shouldn't have.

"I'm not avoiding, if your listening, I turn him down every time. Maybe I just like sleeping with you." She states and walks out of the hotel room and back to the church to catch the end of the meeting.

"You royally fucked that up." David informs Frank as he arrives.

"She doesn't want me." Frank remarks sitting down tossing David some take out from the diner.

"On the contrary my brother she wants you bad." David also known as Micro declares grinning digging into his burger.

"Whatever you say man.. so did you figure out who Rawlins is targeting yet or just too busy not minding your own business?"

"I'm still working on it." David stops eating and listens to the conversations Ruby has with the coffee shop barista and the gas station attendant. "Pretty ironic, that your stealing the only woman he has ever loved. You know she might have to screw him right?"

"I'm not stealing anything and she will do what she has to." Frank brushes it off not really liking the thought of Bill in his nice house, taking Ruby to his bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Bill stands behind Ruby who is sitting at the kitchen island working on some paperwork she had brought from the office. He slides his hands over her shoulders starting to massage them, kissing her neck, in the place he knows gets her going. It had been a couple days since Ruby's secret meeting with Frank and Bill seems completely unaware of it. She fights back a low moan and stops him from continuing as she spins around on the stool to face him.

"I'm working." She sighs.

"And I'm the boss so I say your done for the day." He counters caressing her cheek.

"Billy I.." He cuts her off.

"Ruby Rose I have done everything you've asked, told you the truth about everything, made you a part of it all. I have apologized over and over, and I've been patient.. If you want I will marry right now."

"You want to marry me so I will sleep with you?" She smirks at the crazy notion and he takes his opportunity to kiss her slipping his arms around her waist and Ruby wavers that she may need to sleep with him even if she doesn't really want to. Just as things were starting to heat up his phone rings and he swears pulling away to answer it.

"We are set to deploy the team in two hours." Bill informs her seeming upset by the cock block as he hangs up the phone a couple minutes later.

"Alright, the men are ready.. make the call." Ruby instructs back to business, closing her file and hopping down from the stool.

"We will revisit this later." He says making sure she hasn't forgotten their slight progress.

Ruby just laughs as she picks her keys," Let's take my car."

"Whatever you want." Bill remarks taking them and wrapping an arm around her as they walk out the door.

"Shit!" David yells pulling the headphone jack out so that the sound resonates through the room.

"What?" Frank asks, not far away as he cleans their guns.

"We don't know what house they are hitting and they just got the call." David explains.

"Ruby couldn't get it out of him?" Frank asks walking over to the computer wizard.

"She is very persuasive.. but he didn't know.." David admits.

Ruby gets out of her red Corvette, she hasn't changed since Bill refused to actually allow her to take part. She is wearing a black bodycon dress with a low neckline and a zipper all the way to the bottom of the above the knee hemline, her favorite leather jacket and sky high black leather over the ankle stiletto booties. Bill takes her by the waist leading her inside the undisclosed location where Rawlins is waiting. Ruby hates the man who sees her as less important because he was born into money and thinks everything should be handed to him. As they enter Ruby feels the man's good eye on her and tenses up causing Bill to whisper that he is a client no matter how corrupt. To which Ruby replies that he is only a client because he is holding something over Bill's head.

"I see you brought your play toy with you. Really Bill this won't take that long." Rawlins jabs, and Ruby balls her hands into fists.

"Shut your mouth you asshole before I shut you up."

"Heel, Bitch, Heel." Rawlins jeers and Bill's grip on Ruby's waist tightens stopping her from lunging at him and taking out his other eye.

"Are we ready to start?" Bill asks trying to ease the tension and get back on track.

Ruby sits down at the coffee table and opens her laptop and pops an earpiece in, before typing on her computer to access the feed. She tests the earpiece and communicates with all of their agents on the ground making sure to have connection with each one. Then after checking all her feeds and making sure everything for this tactical mission is good to go Bill sits next to her. She hands him his own earpiece so that he can also communicate with his men since even if she set it up this is still his mission.

"On your command." Ruby tells him and he kisses her.

"For luck." He touches the button and gives the the men the go ahead.

What happens next is both shocking and completely and utterly disgusting on the part of William Rawlins. The mission Ruby had setup and execute was one to kidnap the family of one David Liebermann who he is positive is assisting Frank on his rampage. Ruby is so mad when they are apprehended David's family she gets up to go after Rawlins. Bill stands between his fiance and the man who funded the start up of his successful company torn.

"Who the hell needs ten highly trained men with military grade weapons to take down a mother and her kid?!" Ruby yells and Rawlins just smirks.

"Calm down.. they had to be prepared for Frank." Bill informs her and he sees her anger turn cold and her eyes turn dark.

"You lied to me! Who are these people and what the hell do they have to do with Frank Castle?"

"This spat can be taken out of my office now." Rawlins declares.

"You want your eyes to match?" Ruby exclaims.

"Feisty." Rawlins laughs and Ruby grabs her things and her keys right out of Bill's pocket and storms out.

Bill chases after her all the way down to the car where he closes the door on her right as she is opening it. Ruby spins around to glare at him unable to contain the anger she is feeling towards him strongly contemplating taking a swing. She lifts her arm and slaps him across the cheek with an open hand, leaving a perfect print as his own hand flies up to his face. Staring into her emerald eyes Bill sees a disconnect he hadn't before, like he is losing her, she doesn't trust him. Bill plans to continue his crusade with Rawlins until Frank is completely out of the way, now he needs to figure out how to keep Ruby while doing it.

"Who are those people Bill?" She yells seething.

"The family of David Liebermann, also known as Micro. He is working with Frank."

"Oh god.. Billy do you understand what your doing? You want to get married and have kids? What if Rawlins decides you know too much and does the same to us that he did to Frank? Or to this Liebermann man?" She pleads with him to understand, her anger level dropping.

"He wouldn't.." Bill says thinking it through and not liking where his mind is taking him.

"He would.. and If you don't believe that I don't think I can marry you.." Ruby warns, drawing on all her best acting abilities not to betray that she has already made up her mind on the subject.

"Are you leaving me over the mission?"

"I'm not leaving you, but if this continues I might have to for my own safety.." She holds out her keys for him to drive.

Ruby waits for Bill to get out of her car, taking the keys from him as he touches her shoulder, then her chin. He turns her face to his touching her lips and she nods understanding that he has a tough decision to make. He leans in and kisses her which she allows but when she feels him going for more, Ruby stops him. She walks around and gets into the drivers side and drives off with him watching after her.

"David if you can hear me.. I am so sorry I had no idea.."


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you Agent Madani?" Ruby asks standing in the doorway of the Iranian-American homeland security agent.

"Who are you?" Madani asks caught off guard by the Redhead standing there.

"Someone who can help you, in more ways than one." Ruby declares and Madani realises she means business and leads her out of her office. Little does Ruby know that Madani's office is bugged and Bill now knows where she went.

Ruby returns to Bill's place knowing he most likely heard that she went to see Dinah Madani but knowing he has no idea what she said. Madani had told her that her office is being bugged and it most definitely has to do with the Frank Castle, Cerberus case. She is aware if she is going to convince him that she is still on his side of this she is going to have to give herself to him. Before entering through the front door Ruby whispers I'm sorry and lets out a sigh to regain her seriousness and sense of control. When she enters Bill is sitting there waiting for her, jacket and tie long gone and his dress shirt hanging open and a glass of expensive Scotch sitting on the table next to him.

"You went to the police." He states standing as she puts down her bag and removes her jacket.

"I went to see your mistress actually, she called me last week and wanted information about Castle.. after today I figured I needed to tell them before you went after him yourself." Ruby states playing right into the only hand she has left.

"You met him, does Frank Castle really seem like the kind of man who gives up on revenge?" Bill demands.

"No he doesn't but that doesn't mean you have to walk right into the gunfire." Ruby reminds him, she is feeling torn for different reasons than her fiance. She still cares about him but she can't seem to escape the connection and attraction she feels for Frank, not that she is sure he even feels it. She is after all just some woman caught in the middle who agreed to help him achieve his revenge.

"The only person in this world who can kill Frank is standing in front of you, even if I backed off someday it would come down to the two of us."

"Does that someday have to be right now?" Ruby pulls the zipper on her dress, letting it fall to the floor around her feet, looking down at it before raising her eyes to meet his. He moves across the room pulling her into a kiss and she pushes his shirt down off his shoulders to join her dress on the floor. Bill's lips make their way to her neck and hits that one spot that makes her moan, this time she allows him to hear it. It only serves to rev him up and he presses her up against the nearest wall before moving back slightly to look her over. Ruby unbuttons his pants and he pulls them off quickly, not even going to bother with the bedroom but take her right there in the kitchen.

Just as he is about to seal the deal and thrust inside of his sexy young fiance, his phone rings and he is about to ignore it. Then he realises who is calling and has to stop, swearing when he picks up the phone and even at Rawlins as Ruby looks on. She slides down the wall to sit on the floor trying to compose herself, thankful for the perfectly timed phone call that seems to be making Bill angry. Ruby waits for him to get off the phone and watches him distractedly pick up his pants to put back on before even noticing her presence.

"You have to go?" Ruby inquires.

Bill stops and helps her to her feet, kissing her sweet tasting lips, " We know where Frank is, this will all be over sooner than we thought. Don't finish without me." He requests and finishes dressing before taking off out the door.

"He knows where you are, get out of there now.." She warns and goes off to the shower.


	18. Chapter 18

Ruby is currently sitting in the waiting area of homeland security a week later with a teenage girl who is clinging tightly to her father. Agent Madani is interviewing Frank and will be doing the same for David next. David has an arm securely around his daughter who seems overwhelmed by this whole thing and Ruby is happy he is going to be reunited with his family. David looks over at Ruby who has changed into jeans and a t shirt but kept the sky high heeled boots.

"Who are you?" Leo asks Ruby.

"She is helping us make sure we get mom and Zach back safe." David explains.

"My name is Ruby, your dad is right, and i am going to get on that right away." Ruby says getting up deciding she needs to work on that.

"Ruby what about Frank?" David calls after her.

"He hasn't looked at me since you got here, he won't even notice I'm gone." She declares and walks out of the room.

Ruby is just opening the door to the parking garage and her arm is grabbed, startling her by it's force. As she turns she follows the arm up to the face of the man it belongs to and feels her heart skipping a beat. Just as quickly as she had been excited her stomach drops to her toes when she remembers the last thing that had been coming through the listening device. Frank releases her arm and they both step out into the parking garage without having said a word.

"I'm going to try to convince Bill to let them go.." Ruby declares going to towards her car.

"You won't find him he is waiting for me." Frank informs her stepping between her and the red Corvette.

"It's my fault Rawlins has them.. I should have killed him when i had the chance.. I'm sorry about the listening device.."

"Shh.." He didn't listen to that part thanks to David who was wearing headphones, Frank kisses her quickly, " Stay away from Russo.." He warns and heads off to the hideout.

Ruby gets a call from Bill wondering where she is, and she informs him that she is at the coffee shop with Corinne. She needed a cover so she had called her friend and asked her to come discuss specifics for a small intimate wedding. He informs her that things didn't go according to plan and that they need to meet somewhere other than their place to talk. Ruby agrees divulging that she has information of her own, and might help. David had already dismantled the listening device and she hopes that Bill hasn't realised they'd been listening.

Ruby goes to the park, to the giant rose bushes that her father use to take her to visit when she was a little girl. He would pick just one, sometimes white sometimes red and place it in her hair, tucked safely thorn free behind her ear. The sun is going down now and Ruby has been waiting for twenty minutes when she finally hears footsteps behind her and turns to see Bill. He walks up to her wrapping an arm securely around her turning to face the rose bushes and thinking that it is a romantic place.

"I went to the coffee shop to wait for Corinne and Frank showed.." Ruby tells him forcing herself to shudder.

Bill kisses her forehead, " What did he want?"

"He wants to trade himself and Liebermann for Liebermann's family.." Ruby reveals which is true.. Frank had David send her a message for her to relay the plan after Bill and Rawlins hadn't been at the hideout.

Bil smirks an eerie smile that makes Ruby uncomfortable, " He is bringing the fight to us, after this is over you won't have to be afraid of him. Then we will get married and start a family, distance ourselves from Rawlins and make a life together." He informs her feeling driven. He kisses her forehead again informing her that he has work to do to set up the trade off and walks back off into the dusk leaving her standing by the rose bush letting out a ragged sigh of relief.


	19. Chapter 19

Ruby is sitting watching the trade go down a little ways away so that no one will see her but she knows what is going on. She sees them release the Liebermann's and Frank and David walk towards the van to swap places with them. Then homeland security shows up guns at the ready and shouting for everyone to stand down, to no avail. She watches as Homeland Security shoot David in a terrible shot but Bill's men are able to get Frank and take off, away from the pier. Now Ruby puts her fast car to use and follows the van as it speeds through town and returns to the hideout. She gets out of her car and watches them cart Frank inside, she waits to see if the anvil agents will come back out and when they do she dismisses them.

Ruby makes her way inside carrying her shoes so that they don't make a noise on the floor that would alert them to her presence. She sneaks up on them staying hidden to listen in before making her next move. However it is a lot harder then she thought because they are beating Frank and torturing him just for the hell of it. So she puts on her boots and makes sure her gun is loaded and the safety off, tucked in her Jeans. Then she emerges her heels signaling to them that someone is coming and Bill's face lights up at the sight of her.

"You may not want to watch this babe.." Bill informs her and watches as she takes a deep breath before looking at Frank.

"Billy Russo what do you think your doing?"

"Stopping a bad man." Bill informs her pulling her.

"No way, your being Rawlins fall guy! Who do you think is going to take the blame for all of this?" Ruby demands and she can feel Franks eyes on her.

"The help is right, Billy you're going down for this." Rawlins sneers hitting Frank again. The light flicks on in Bill's brain and he makes the decision to save himself from jail time.

Rawlins is taking a break from the beating while Frank is unconscious and Bill takes the opportunity go goad Frank. He says a few things to him standing behind his former friend leaning over to whisper it for more effect. Ruby is trying her damndest not to pull out her gun and shoot Rawlins in the head when she notices Bill putting away his knife. When he comes back she leads him away from the torture scene so that she can thank him.

She is just about to tell Bill that he did the right thing when they hear a crash and a lot of grunting. Bill goes back in to see what is going on and tells Ruby to stay back in order to not get hurt. Frank has gotten free and by the sound of it is exacting his revenge on the horrid man who he knew as Agent Orange. Then Ruby hears Bill chuckle and comes out to see him watching Frank kill Rawlins so that he won't be able to pin it all on him.

"I do love to watch you work." Bill declares grinning.

"Your just as bad as he is.. I won't marry you and I won't let you touch Frank." Ruby Declares finally able to say how she really feels, pulling her .44 Magnum out of her jeans and aiming it at Bill.

"What is this some kind of stockholm syndrome? Ruby come on you know I love you."

"I don't love you, not anymore.." Ruby declares handing him his ring back and they both hear someone storming the hideout.

Bill panics the hurt on his face replaced with fear and determination not to be caught and he takes off. However one of the agents coming in to secure everyone gets a shot in before Bill is able to hurries out of the line of fire and in to Franks side, dropping to her knees next to his bleeding unconscious body as Micro comes running in. He drops down next to her and proceeds to yell at Frank to wake up, that he can't die. Ruby holds her breath staring down at him Madani not far away, securing the scene and waiting. Finally after a long minute or two that feel like years he opens his eyes and coughs turning his head and staring into Ruby's emerald green eyes.

Ruby helps them get Frank to Agent Madani's parents house to her father who is a surgeon and is going to try and save him. She isn't feeling well all of a sudden and doesn't know what is wrong but keeps quiet while Madani's father works on Frank. David is standing by Frank's side the entire time, nervous and fidgeting at the amount of blood and his friends current medical state. Madani's mother notices Ruby and takes her out of the room and into their posh sitting area giving her a cup of tea.

"How far are you?"

"Excuse me?" Ruby turns her full attention on the Iranian woman before her.

"Your obviously pregnant, quite far along by the looks of it." She informs the redheaded stranger in her house.

"No I'm not.. maybe I gained a little weight but I haven't been working out like a fiend." Ruby protests.

"Yes you are. Come with me and we will go to the hospital."


	20. Chapter 20

Two months later Ruby is laying in a hospital bed, exhausted but happy, having accomplished something she didn't ever think she would. By her side is her now good friend Curtis Hoyle who ended up driving her to the hospital a few hours before. It was early but with the stress of cops, trials and Bill and Franks showdown at the carousel the day before it had happened. She is staring down at a tiny face, with a mess of dark hair and brilliant green eyes and no idea how special he is. He is about 6 weeks early but big and strong despite the worry of the doctors, a fighter just like his parents.

"You did it." Curtis says snapping her out of her daze.

"Thanks to you." Ruby compliments him.

"I was just moral support."

"I don't think a normal male friend would go through that, and I didn't think I could do it alone."

"Ruby.. he is here.. in the hospital.. actually they both are but Russo is in pretty rough shape."

"We can't tell him.. it was an accident and he doesn't need to feel pressured into feeling responsible for us." Ruby informs her friend.

"Do you have a name for him?" A voice comes as a familiar tall curly haired man enters the room.

"Yes, it's David William Bennett Castle." Ruby declares.

**Hope you enjoyed the first part, I will have Part 2 uploaded very soon but I would love to hear your feedback!**


End file.
